


(Not) Hi Hello

by dsthgsoul



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, what even is this
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsthgsoul/pseuds/dsthgsoul
Summary: Ob eine gemeinsame Liebe für Home Run Ball wohl etwas Gutes ist...





	(Not) Hi Hello

1.  
»Wir dürfen nicht Home Run Ball vergessen! Das Wichtigste«, erinnert Jinyoung seinen Kumpel Youngjae, während die beiden im Supermarkt herumschlendern.

»Ich glaube, die würdest du sowieso nie vergessen…«, antwortet ihm Youngjae, was Youngjae einen bösen Blick erntet. Dabei liegt er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht falsch.

»Ah, dort«, erkennt Jinyoung seinen Lieblingssnack, was ihm gleich eins Lächeln auf seine Lippen setzt, wobei Youngjae nur seine Augen verrollt. Doch kurz bevor Jinyoung nach der letzten Packung greifen kann, legen sich andere Hände darauf. Entsetzt schaut er auf die Person, die ihm seinen Lieblingssnack wegnehmen wollte.

»Sie wollten auch Home Run Ball haben? Es ist leider die letzte Packung…«, fängt der Mann mit dem Snack in der Hand an zu reden.

»Ja, ja, das wollte ich«, entgegnet Jinyoung ihm mit einer scharfen Stimme. »Und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, warum Sie derjenige sein sollten, der diese Packung bekommt.«

Nun ändert sich auch der Gesichtsausdruck des fremden Mannes von freundlich zu entsetzt.

»Wie bitte? Das… Wie heißen Sie?«, fragt er Jinyoung.

»Wie ich heiße? Park Jinyoung«, antwortet Jinyoung etwas verwirrt, denn was will dieser Mann mit seinem Namen? Ihn stalken oder so?

»Nun, sehen Sie, Jinyoung-«

»Entschuldigen Sie, für Sie ist es Herr Park«, merkt Jinyoung an. Der Fremde reagiert darauf halb amüsiert, aber auch halb fassungslos. Wer ist nur dieser Park Jinyoung?

»Nun gut, _Herr Park_. Ich hatte Home Run Ball zuerst in mein-«, beginnt der Typ an zu erklären, doch Youngjae bricht ihn ab.

»Jinyoung! Die hatten noch mehr von dem Snack. Man hätte auch gleich fragen können«, erzählt dieser. _Und nicht so eine Show abziehen müssen_ , murmelt er noch vor sich hin.

Jinyoung wirft dem fremden Typen noch einen uniidentifizierbaren Blick zu, bevor er sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, von ihm abwendet.

2.  
Jinyoung kommt nie zu spät zur Arbeit. Nie. Fast nie. Ausgerechnet an diesem Morgen, an dem er doch eine wichtige Präsentation halten muss, schellt sein Wecker nicht. Kann so was denn eigentlich sein?! Schnell sprintet er aus seinem Bett und versucht sich, präsentabel zu machen, während er sich die Zähne putzt. Noch kurz etwas Essen in den Mund stopfen, Tasche nehmen und dann auf auf’s Fahrrad. Vielleicht hätte er an dem Tag den Bus nehmen sollen, aber der fährt direkt vor seinen Augen ab. Mehr Pech an einem Tag geht eigentlich nicht. Eigentlich. Der Höhepunkt ist wohl dann erreicht, als Jinyoungs Fahrrad und ein Auto sich zu Nahe kommen und Jinyoung deshalb zur Seite umfällt, glücklicherweise zum Fußgängerweg und nicht auf die Straße. Doch das Auto fährt einfach weg und hält nicht einmal an, um zu sehen, wie es Jinyoung geht. Die Präsentation kann er wohl vergessen, denkt sich Jinyoung, denn mit diesem Fahrrad kann er sicherlich nicht weiterfahren.Als Jinyoung versucht aufzustehen, wird ihm der Schmerz erst richtig bewusst. Weil er versucht hat, sich mit mit seinen Armen zu stabilisieren und mit seinen Knien aufgekommen ist, tun ihm diese Körperteile besonders weh.

»Warten Sie«, ruft eine männliche Stimme zu Jinyoung, wobei er hört, wie eine Autotür zugeschlagen wird. »Ich helfe Ihnen!«

Jinyoung wendet seinen Blick in die Richtung des Mannes und sieht, wie dieser zu ihm joggt. Und der Mann ist ihm nicht unbekannt. Auch der Mann zeigt eine überraschte Reaktion auf Jinyoung und hilft ihm auf.

»Huh? Sie sind der eine Typ aus dem Supermarkt«, stellt Jinyoung fest. »Und danke.«

»Kein Problem... So treffen wir uns wieder, _Herr Park_.«

»Sie erinnern sich noch daran… Das tut mir leid. Die Umstände, unter denen wir uns getroffen haben, waren wohl nicht die besten…«

Als Antwort lacht der Supermarkttyp. Sein Lächeln ist ganz schön, findet Jinyoung. War der Typ eigentlich schon immer so attraktiv?

»Das mag wohl sein. Ist mit ihrem Fahrrad alles okay? Können Sie so weiter?«

»Ähm, nein… Also, es ist nicht vollständig beschädigt, nur-«, bevor Jinyoung zu Ende sprechen kann, unterbricht der Mann ihn.

»Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Sie und ihr Fahrrad mitnehmen, mein Auto ist groß genug und ich bin gerade in keiner Eile«, bietet der Supermarkttyp an. Eigentlich ist das eine Lüge, aber das weiß Jinyoung ja nicht. Pläne lassen sich verschieben.

»Oh mein Gott, wirklich? Danke, danke, danke! Sie sind echt ein Lebensretter, Herr…, Herr…«

»Nenn mich einfach Jaebum. Das geht schon klar. Dann nehmen wir dich mal mit«, spricht Jaebum zum Fahrrad, welches er gleich hochhebt und in seinem Auto verstaut.Während Jinyoung ihm dabei zusieht, denkt er, dass der Typ eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht ist wie gedacht. Jaebum.

 

Jinyoung kommt pünktlich zur Präsentation. Und Jaebums Nummer hat er auch.

 

3.  
Am Wochenende bringt Jaebum Jinyoungs Fahrrad vorbei. Er hatte am Morgen angekündigt, er würde im Verlauf des Tages vorbeikommen und irgendwie macht Jinyoung der Gedanke daran sehr, sehr glücklich. Es wird geklingelt und Jinyoung geht die Treppen runter, um die Tür aufzumachen. Vor ihm steht kein anderer als Jaebum, ein attraktiver, junger, hilfsbereiter Mann und ihn mit einem Lächeln und mit einem Fahrrad begrüßt.

»Hallo Jinyoung! Kann ich dein Fahrrad einfach hier beim Eingang abstellen, oder wo kommt das hin?«

»Ja, das stimmt so. Ich muss dir wirklich danken. Du hast so viel für mich getan, obwohl du mich kaum kennst. Was kann ich nur tun, um mich bei dir zu bedanken?«

»Also ich hätte da eine Idee… Komm jetzt auf ein Date mit mir und zusätzlich kriegst du noch eine Packung Home Run Ball.«

»Zwei und ich bin dabei.«

»Abgemacht.«

Und so läuft Jinyoung schnell die Treppe hoch in seine Wohnung, um seine Jacke zu holen. Dort angekommen macht er einen Freudenstanz.

»Ich hab ein Date mit Im Jaebum!«, ruft er in einer viel höheren Stimme als normal und er weiß es nicht, aber Jaebum hört das Ganze und kann nur vor sich hin grinsen.

  
BONUS:

»So kam es also von Herr Park zu Mein wundervoller Home Run Ball Jinyoungie <333«  
»Halt deine Klappe, Youngjae.«

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich dachte, es sei eine gute Idee, nach einer Deutsch-LK-Klausur einen JJP-Fic zu schreiben...


End file.
